Enemies from the Past (English version)
by Star-and-Scarlet
Summary: Years later, Samantha Manson is a young adult who along with her best friend Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray continue to hunt ghosts; but things start to get complicated in Amity Park without knowing that very soon they will meet their enemies from the past. Sequel of "A year later" and "Living with the Enemy" WARNING: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Those hats were observed to rise and then descend in a shower of them. On the excitement and the celebrations of the now graduated students. A bit of nostalgia clearly could not be missed although, that did not overshadow the happiness after having been done academically.

Except for her.

Who after that little emotion received, for the moment was invaded by that feeling that something was missing. someone.

She wondered if he was in the same situation as them.

"Is it not amazing?" Tuckers excited voice approached.

"We won't have to see these idiots anymore." He exclaimed in a way that not only his friends could hear.

A bad look was directed at all who were with him, making them bow their heads. Then those moved away.

"Tucker!" Valerie scolded him, who had come to talk to the young goth after almost reading in her face what was happening.

"Oops."

She could not concentrate well on the things that her friends were doing now. Valerie scolding, Tucker shouting, or rather the funny shrieks he made.

Her best friend soon noticed, and when he got rid of the brunette whose attention was called by other students to take pictures and say goodbye, he approached the goth girl.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You usually laugh when Val pulls my ears."

Sam smiled slightly and did a muffled laugh because the comment merited it but she still did not want to laugh.

"Really." The techno geek was placed next to her. "Don't you think we did not notice how you were? You are not like that Sam and I think I know what you are thinking."

He looked down, as did her. They understood each other in that sense.

"Yes" She sighed so heavily.

"I think he wouldn't like us to be sad to remember him. Its as if he had died and it is not like that." He commented.

"Hey, maybe he is doing exactly the same as us and remembering." He took the shoulder of his friend and gave her a smile that she imitated almost by reflex.

"It's true." It seemed that the other had read her mind about the last comment

"How about if we go celebrate with junk food and more junk food?" While saying this, he walked back and pointing with his hands in a pose that made him look 'cool' and yet ended up stumbling.

Sam finally laughed. It was impossible not to do it with Tucker always around.

Sam decided to remove that heaviness. She would go with her friends and no more sadness. Before continuing, a voice of one of his companions was heard in the distance.

"Sam, wait!"

A chestnut hair waved a few meters away, struggling among the crowd of students to pass. She could visualize a brown look approaching.

"Sam." He took a breath. He had been overwhelmed by a few girls farther back, and he practically had to flee so he could go with the one he really wanted to see.

Sam barely noticed the bouquet of roses he was carrying with a small greeting card and this only because he held it out for her to take.

"Congratulations." One of the most radiant and contagious smiles was plastered on that face. She returned the gesture although felt sorry for not having anything to give him.

"Thanks Ian. Congratulations to you too." She corresponded with a small hug, formal for her.

"Will you go to some place? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? We could go eat something."

Sam thought about it.

"I'm sorry, but now I have plans." She would not be lying, She had stayed with her friend a few minutes ago. Sam felt a little bad when she saw the expression of the young man in front of her, he seemed very excited, and now with low spirits.

"No problem. It was just that, I am going on vacation for graduation and I wanted to go out with you before I left. Do you think we can go out together these days before I leave? I would really like to tell you something."

Sam bit her own lips lightly. Custom every time in her more habitual, that boy could not avoid to watch those violet lips. More soon it returned to his look of the same color and tone.

"Yes, maybe but I will let you know. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Y-yes no problem." The young man approached and planted a kiss on the cheek. the Manson girl could not avoid a slight blush of embarrassment but extremely tender for the boy.

"See you later, Ian." Sam left as quickly as possible, but she was intercepted and stopped by her friend Valerie, who did not give her a good look.

"Why did you do that?!" Valerie asked in a combination of annoyance and surprise. How could Sam refuse such a tender boy and she should to admit, nice – in that way?

"What you mean?" Samantha asked, although she already understood what her friend was asking.

"Ian ... You know? We would not have bothered if you had gone with him, although I doubt that is the reason for the rejection."

Sam thought for a moment.

"Answer me. Will you spend the rest of your life waiting for him?" The ghost hunter inquired, reading the expressions of the goth young. That had become uncomfortable. Maybe she shouldn't have ask.

"I'm sorry, Sam…"

After that bad moment and that inappropriate comment from her friend, Sam was able to relax with her friends.

She was able to leave that place full of emotion and young tears. Some said goodbye to their friends and others boasted of little gifts and even new cars that their parents gave them.

After lunch, they continued to celebrate. Tucker stayed by her side all the time. Encouraging her until the moment when she finally had fun.

She had just graduated and was with her friends, it was all she knew at that moment. She had to clear a bit of Danny and at the end of the night, Tuck and Valerie accompanied Sam to the door of her house. Where more calm, but tired, she entered. Received by her parents with congratulations and other unimportant gifts.

Her mother did not stop giving her expensive dresses and shoes that were nothing to her liking but this time, she had thought a little more about her.

A motorcycle, which had cost her enough to give something to her daughter. She did not want him to be in something like that on the streets.

Sam really wasn't about to use those polluting things and maybe she wouldn't use it unless it was necessary, but she appreciated the gesture. Although it was rare to be identified with motorcycles just to dress as she dresses.

The goth girl laughed with a bit of irony, and went to her room. She looked at a picture of her grandmother that she always had. She put that graduation hat on the table and the roses Ian had given her.

After putting on her pajamas, and brushing her hair. Sam turned on the TV, which was on the news channel. It was usually not in that channel, but the best thing was to keep abreast of what was happening.

Amity Park had been calm these years. Some slight inconveniences that Valerie took care of, sometimes with her help, but nothing more.

That's why that last news was strange.

A theft of weapons and other important parts at Axion Labs, and those cameras hadn't caught anything.

There was no evidence, no trace; The perfect crime.

She turned off the television, maybe Valerie would be informed by the next day and she would know something more than what the news said.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark streets of Amity Park were open, clouded by that haze of a rather thick green hue. The ghosts had appeared in masses, taking out some places and appropriating others. It was all chaotic before the police arrived, it continued to be and Valerie Gray was rushing to call her colleagues for reinforcements. After knowing the situation, he did not wait for a moment.

On the way, he could see the infested city of those beings.

She pulled out her phone, alerting her friend, Tucker and she would locate Sam. Luckily, she was near Samantha's house, so it had been unnecessary to call her. Some stones to the window would be enough but Valerie knew Sam's parents hated her job and she didn't want to bother the Mansons.

The goth girl was awake for her fortune. Sam was not scary, but she couldn't help to be alert when she heard the tap on the window. A few moments ago, she had closed it after believing she saw something happen.

She looked doubtful and meeting the face of her friend. Because of how Val was dressed, they had work to do. She made a small sign that Valerie easily understood, so she waited for Sam to come down.

Fortunately, Sam wasn't a girl who delayed these things, which was lower than expected. In stealth, not to face her parents.

"Situation?" She whispered, she was still in the entrance of her house. They quickly went to the Valerie's car, while they talked to avoid wasting time.

"Ghost attack."

"Who could it be to be called?"

"It's massive, I've never seen ghosts act like that." Val answered, completely hurried.

She inserted the keys into the slot and started. Surely with that the Mansons had woke up. She hated that car but there was no other choice.

"Will we go get Tucker?"

"There is no time, he will meet us there."

"Watch out for that tree!" The goth girl interrupted her friend.

Valerie wanted to surround that enormous trunk with which she almost stamped himself and ended up skidding.

The open windows only managed to tangle their hairs.

"The cat!" Sam exclaimed and with this, the squeal of the tires was accompanied by the typical cat cry.

The Manson girl looked back, watching the little guy running.

"Tell me I did not hit him!" The mortified voice of poor Officer Gray spoke.

"Okay, it's okay, CAREFUL!"

One more time.

That scrap Val was driving came in one piece, unlike their hairstyles. The face of Tucker when arriving, became the scene in a joke that was counted by itself. With the hard gesture and the frown below, both girls got out of the vehicle that now sported a nice new dent in the bumper.

"Girls." The boy of the group spoke, holding a laugh, for fear of that pair but that never stopped him from playing jokes.

"Not a word, Foley." Valerie warned.

"Pff... I was going to say that you two look lovely, what beauty salon do they go to?"

"Ouch!" A good punch on his arm stopped his laughter even before it started to sound.

Spectral beings flew over the city and it was time to find out the reason. That could not help but remind Sam of the time the ghosts fled from Pariah. There must be a very good reason for the ghosts to act that way again.

The goth girl raised her violet gaze to the dark sky, tinged with a green trail due to the wake that some ghosts left when passing by. She saw them in trouble and some of them didn't even stop to look.

"They're escaping." Sam spoke

"Escaping?" Valerie asked, leader of that team. "What could they be fleeing from? and why make this fuss?"

A memory came to them and the king had awakened, but it could not be Pariah again.

"That we're going to find out." Val proclaimed, while giving the order to the officers who were in the place, to clear the place. She watched the ghost that seemed to lead, Skulker. That would be the one that would give them information, according to Valerie.

"Tuck, my gloves." She said seriously.

"That's in order!" He exclaimed, passing her a briefcase with his most recent achievement.

From there, she extracted mechanical gloves that he had perfected from Fenton technology to be lighter. Valerie adjusted her gloves and then went after that ghost.

"Hey, tin!"

He could hardly turn when he already had the girl shaking him.

Officer Valerie, the strange boy and the ex-girlfriend of the ghost boy, as he knew them. He had just stopped to assault a siege, and that had already imprisoned him on the floor with a single blow.

He really hated those guys. They were a headache almost as similar as the Phantom boy in his day. And if he tried to do something, those artifacts in the young woman's hands gave him nothing funny downloads.

Twisting made him look more vulnerable and then he only knew that he had a neurotic girl screaming in his face and asking him things he definitely could not talk about. He had a blinding light directed at the eyes and was imprisoned with special handcuffs for ghosts.

Denying everything and affirming nothing while the girl went into a bigger exasperation every minute to such an extent that she had begun to hit him.

"Officer Gray... I already told you that no matter how much you wear your gloves, no more than you know." He insisted on the same, which Valerie took for lie again and again.

"Agghhh... " The girl raised her fists, however, her partner quickly interceded.

"Valerie!" Without more, Sam pressed that button that left free the armor that was already half-destroyed. That machine got up with difficulty, gave a glance to the young Gothic, almost a thank you.

"If you want to know something, we are not the ones indicated." He said for the last time, before taking advantage of his freedom and flying from there at full speed.

The frustrated girl turned to look at her partner. Sam knew that angry look. Valerie was like that when it came to ghosts.

"Why did you do that?!" Without noticing what she was doing, Valerie hit one of the walls, destroying a bit of this position that she still wore those gloves.

"Val, no matter how much you chewed on that tin, he is not going to talk! You had been slaughtering for an hour, and if I knew Skulker, he would have spoken much earlier if he knew anything relevant." The goth girl clarified.

Tucker was further back, almost fleeing Valerie's anger. He could swear that only Sam had the courage to face her.

Meanwhile, in the confines of his laboratory, Vlad held that incompetent little one who had let himself be captured.

The man seemed furious at the escape of ghosts that came out of his hands. But something was certain, that ghost with empty head of little was going to serve him.

"I'm the Box Ghost!" He tried to intimidate him. Achieving that the vein in the forehead and neck of the halfa almost wanted to escape.

"LITTLE PIECE OF ..." Half of what promised to be an endless number of insults, he stopped when he felt the young's well-known presence. He smiled widely, then released the ghost that threatened in his hands.

"You went back quickly... "

He turned to look at the one who was wrapped in shadows.

This guy opened his eyes, revealing a pair of red dots shining through all that blackness. The young man saw an artifact in his hands which seemed to be the piece of a machine forcibly removed by those protruding cables.

The older man's smile widened to abnormal levels. He was pleased.

"Nice job… Son."


	3. Chapter 3

That little piece was somewhat battered. The cables exposed as whiskers of a very used broom.

Nothing that could not be fixed.

He had told that boy to be careful with those pieces however, how to scold him for a good job like that?

His assistants, those ghostly raptors, stepped aside as the major stepped back to admire his work.

"Formidable." He commented with great satisfaction. A few adjustments and that machine would be functional in a week.

"This has complicated me too much but the effort has to be worth it." He took a small handkerchief to dry the small drops of sweat that had been on his forehead.

He took the key, the most accurate for the following.

He would rest at the moment when his work was finished, for now he would give himself up as he usually did.

The grinding of the nuts to be adjusted to leave the door tightly closed. With this, he now had a power generator powerful enough not to pinpoint that bunch of ectoplasmic beings who had decided to flee and hide from him. Now, it would be totally irrelevan.

Started the machine. Although he turned it on, he was disconcerted to hear a little buzz coming from her.

He examined it superficially but no damage in sight and only minor details that required a small adjustment.

However, that minor detail ended up exploding in his face, staining it with something similar to ectoplasm. It was still somewhat unstable, and its use was not recommended as such.

The distrustful vultures that they had as helpers looked with some grace even. He had been questioned again and again about using his adopted son as his right hand in this.

They could never trust Daniel and yet they began to understand that they had to keep quiet and not touch that topic. Vlad used to react very badly when they questioned the loyalty or ability of the young ghost.

He fully trusted the youngest of his children, as well as the girl who turned out to be a genius like his parents. Seeing them he could almost swear to see the image of his college friends, especially the memory of his beloved Maddie kept beating fervently.

Why should he be sad?

Now he had to put his hands to work.

Finish that machine as soon as possible which could not allow his son to beat him and finish before him as in the last mission.

He had overcome and was surpassing him day by day.

The squeaky sound of a nut being squeezed accompanied his thoughts without interrupting them at some point.

He stopped just to look at the portrait on the side of his desk, he felt the sharp look of his former college colleagues portrayed there, fixed on him.

He released the key when he got up and when he got there, he took the portrait to look at it more closely.

When I lowered it, I look at the portrait on its side. He, along with his grown children, Or rather, the children of the deceased Jack and Maddie Fenton, whom he now cared for.

They had grown a lot. He lamented deep down that his parents were not there to see them, as he did.

It had been difficult, especially with the boy who constantly rejected him but his wandering behavior was understandable up to a point.

He remembered like if it was yesterday how the child began to assimilate it until he saw it for what it was.

The only thing he had in life now.

And the hatred that Danny overflowed with his eyes every time he met those eyes that reminded him of those of his old best friends.

He happened to look at him differently. He could never replace his parents in his life that was well known.

But, he was sure that he had come to see him as a father.

And although he still called him by his name, he had also come to hear the word "dad" of the boy towards him as well as Jazz.

I smiled remembering.

Until he was interrupted by a peculiar melody from his phone. That little ringtone had been chosen precisely by his daughter, Jazz, as a small joke to his brother, so that every time he called, a rather infantile melody would sound from a children's show.

The words the child told him after he greeted him made him smile the smile on his face. Changing all traces of melancholy that those memories had left him.

'Mission accomplished'

"Excellent, son"


	4. Chapter 4

There was no need to be alarmed with a battle like that and it was something they usually had in the bag and then everything would have been so easy If the trigger of the ecto-neutralizing ghost gun had not jammed at the crucial moment.

"Oh... this usually gives a twist to the plot." Tucker mentioned after noticing that the trigger would not yield.

Valerie and Sam who had served as a distraction, were now the target of the Lunch Lady and there was no way out of that.

And then it happened. That crazy lady had got away with it and managing to escape. And now they needed more than a bath.

Sam could feel her hair greasy even after taking two showers.

She brushed it with his hands like an obsessive-compulsive maniac, rummaging through the black and long strands.

"Tucker!" Valerie yelled

The geek guy shrugged.

"It was not my fault Val, I swear I give him all the maintenance that the budget allows us."

Valerie observed the careless quality of the weapon she used to use. It was true, keeping them in good condition when they were used every day was expensive. In fact, they did not earn enough for themselves.

She twisted his mouth slightly.

She watched the other girl sitting next to her, as she was concentrating on removing the remnants of that battle from her hair.

"That's why I decided to have short hair, and ... Sam!" She interrupted herself.

"I had forgotten that I was talking to the heiress of an inventor or something." She mentioned, with some emotion.

"Can your parents finance at least enough so that we can continue with the project without problems?"

The gesture of the goth girl fell slightly.

"Hmm... I do not think so guys."

"Let's go! It will only be where we stabilize a little and then we will return everything."

"Val, it's not that. Actually, my parents would prefer to see how this falls on us, to make me see that I must dedicate my life to something "decent" before helping us."

"Believe her, her parents hate this even before Sam decided to pursue it." Tucker knew the problem perfectly with her parents. Their hatred towards this even greater since the accident that almost killed them along with the Fenton marriage. That was a subject they did not usually touch.

Val snorted, sending a strand of hair flying in her forehead.

"Well, it looks like we're going the way your parents want."

That was all and she could already see how what they fought for fell downhill. They didn't find financing despite their service to the community. All the businessmen managed a strict model of work that little went with their style of doing things. A few hours later she would release her frustration with the poor boxing hitched to the ceiling.

Her muscles tensed and the sweat descended. Each of her muscles made an effort to free the cumulus of bad mood that she was.

She hit until the harness that held the bag was untied, causing it to fly off.

-AGGGGGH

And even after that, she remained rigid in her routine.

"Honey... Everything okay? I heard you scream." His father came cautiously, even he knew how bad it was to find his daughter bad.

"I'm fine dad, thanks." She spoke too harshly so that her father did understand that she wanted to be alone.

"It's fine princess, but I'll be available if you want to talk about something. " He said and went downcast.

Maybe too hard, but easily unsettling.

That was Valerie, the weak point of the team's strength.

The bird of prey that was spying through the window flew back to where it came from. Or rather, where they had sent him from.

He entered through the window into the elegant and neat office, to stand on the desk of fine mahogany.

"Well done." He congratulated the creature, then took the landline phone that was next to him.

It was time to start with the plan.

Meanwhile, the girl had finally collapsed. She had subjected herself to a routine fueled by pure anger.

She heard the ring of her cell phone, accompanied by a vibration in her bag.

She got up with some difficulty but the first thing she did was take his water bottle and wait for her breathing to be regulated. She ignored her phone because she didn't want to be heard between gasps of exhaustion.

But even when she managed to calm down, the phone continued ringing. She hoped it was not something important but she would feel guilty for having ignored the call for a while.

"Yes?" She screamed through the line.

"Miss Valerie Gray." She heard a deep voice, and with familiar accents, although she couldn't remember where she had heard that voice before.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, I sure woke you up, I apologized." He lied, because he knew exactly what the girl was doing.

"No, it's okay. Who speaks?"


	5. Chapter 5

They had been waiting a long time. However, Valerie's happiness didn't seem to be overshadowed by the waiting time.

Tuck killed time with his tablet without problem. And Sam continued to curse the seat, because she had at least half an hour that it hurt to stay seated.

"I'm not sure about this, Val." She commented, feeling how the seconds became more tense. And that damned waiting music that didn't seem to end.

"Well, he's an important person. Important people have things to do."

"I don't mean that! " Sam exclaimed. "Seriously, doesn't that make you suspicious? You usually have more common sense than that."

"Sam, Sam, Sammy." Valerie clicked her tongue while denying. "Of course, if it were something unknown, I would be in doubt, but this is a great and well-known company. There is no need to fear."

Sam rolled her eyes. That really didn't convince her that way.

"Well, could you explain to me again how that man contacted you?"

"Hmm, well that night after training. I received the call. He said he had heard from us, which is logical, right? I think you're just a little paranoid, Sam."

Sam gasped, stepping aside after that accusation. But before she could answer, someone had deigned to call them to pass them.

"Finally!" Tucker's voice exclaimed, he who was oblivious to the whole conversation of the girls. And of course, he was also the first to stand and walk.

"Give the benefit of the doubt at least." Valerie suggested

Sam sighed completely defeated. Maybe she was exaggerating this time

"Okay, Gray. Wou won this time." She replied, receiving a smile from her friend.

Both girls walked down the corridor through which they were guided, one after the other. Until you get to the main office.

A large wooden door, which was then opened by that worker. They were waiting for an elegant old man behind the door.

So that gesture that was reflected couldn't be another to meet a young lady with long black hair, giving them back.

And it wasn't rude, but she seemed to review some things on the desk in front of her.

"Whoa, hello." Saluted the only guy with a huge smile and brightness in his eyes, which were extinguished by a good blow to the head from Valerie.

"Ouch, Val Why...?" He decided to keep his mouth closed when he saw her face, and that look that buried him completely alive.

Immediately the woman turned around, with a few papers. And to tell the truth, she wasn't at all a stranger.

After recognizing their faces there was a moment of silence so tense that a rope could be formed to hang on the lamps.

It was like if their minds had been paused and waiting to load and keep playing.

"Oh, it's you bat." It was the first thing she managed to say. And it's that her attention had been fixed on the Gothic girl from the beginning.

"Paulina?!" The voices of Tucker and Valerie sounded together.

"I thought that the pretty and brainless secretary was just a stereotype." The goth girl commented, without any kind of malice or anxiety, casually came out of her sarcastic mouth.

The other woman frowned at her small, snub-nosed little nose because of the ghost-hunting comment.

Suddenly the office was the place of a nostalgic confrontation between that pair.

The other two young people felt light years away from the world where those two had had their reunion. Totally displaced by a line of frivolous indifference.

"Ahem." Valerie wanted to get their attention. Getting only that of her friend Sam.

"Oh, we were expecting to see your boss."

"Mr. Masters is not here, he had to leave on an emergency and he left me in charge. He is a busy man." Paulina spoke, with some superiority in the tone.

The looks of Tucker and Samantha connected with a certain stupor.

Valerie never mentioned the name or surname.

"He couldn't be the same. - The techno geek spoke, without thinking very well. His tablet went into the background.

Valerie watched them crash glances, seriously wondering which bee had stung her friends.

"Then I guess we're leaving." The Gothic girl came forward, impatient to get out of there.

Paulina kept looking at her from top to bottom, as if judging her with a very inquisitive look.

Further. It was the opportunity to get out of this situation.

"Mr. Masters isn't rude. If he made you come here, it was for something, and I will attend you." Paulina took some papers to bring them to Sam. For some reason Tucker and Valerie were invisible to her.

Valerie knew the reason. And is that, since she began to be friends with Samantha and Tucker, after the accident with Daniel Fenton, her previous friends began to brand her a traitor, labeling her a failure.

Although they didn't mess with those they called failures. Even they felt that tragedy in which Fenton's parents death.

"You can talk to Mr. Masters another day, for now you just have to leave your resume and fill out this sheet. It is an attitude test, and it is by mere protocol. He is convinced that you are the ones indicated for this position." The girl indicated, just as they had told her.

"All right... And that would be it?"

"For now." Paulina answered.

After that, they read that sheet. It was the same exam they did for any job.

Nothing suspicious.

However, even Tucker and Sam had doubts about that Mr. Masters. And of course there was a possibility that it was Vlad Masters himself.

"I was told that the boss was young, I doubt he is the same." He contradicted them, overwhelmed by that talk.

"What do you say, Tuck?

The techno geek sighed.

"We have to try. Only to leave doubt, and if it is not he could be beneficial to us as a team."

Sam didn´t object, Tucker might be right, but she still had that suspicion.

After solving that test they returned with Paulina. She pretended to review it and then keep it in a folder on file.

"I'll schedule another appointment." She said, typing on the computer in her own office.

They waited for another time. Until finally that girl finished typing and photocopying some sheets that she had to give them.

It was already strange that Paulina was there, it would be much more bizarre that Vlad Masters was their next boss.

"Technically they are hired." Paulina mentioned without real interest, she only said that as she had been ordered. "All you have to do is accept, although I suppose you'll have to talk to him first." she handed them the papers, then sat down again, waiting for them to leave.

"Well, that's all." She insinuated.

The three friends understood that hint.

Both girls came out one after the other with the same drooping frown.

"Goodbye." Tucker said goodbye with a friendly tone, gently moving his hand before being pulled out by young Gray.

"Let's go, Captain Hormone."

Paulina rolled her eyes.

Things still did not change that much.

The swivel chair rolled gently.

It had been a long day, and his secretary had made several mistakes that he had to correct.

But at least she had done something right.

It was funny just thinking that it was she who had to assign that task.

He ran his hand through his black hair, ruffling it a little more.

The young Masters gave a heavy sigh.

"We should celebrate this." He commented looking at the papers


	6. Chapter 6

He lit the dark office with the light radiating from the monitors but he wasn't spying, he used to check both in his as well as in his employees. For example, to his secretary, which is life as an ornament stuck to the chair.

Paulina Sanchez; he didn't think she would end up being his secretary. That would have been a fantasy when he was young but now, it was just another pair of pretty legs crossed behind a desk with a lame assassin of a common Monday. He was about to change the image when that she took the phone. Apparently they had marked her from the ground floor.

The girl returned the call and as expected she dialed his office.

"Young Masters." Paulina's voice had deepened and he could see how she played coquettishly with the cable through the monitor.

"The group of ghost hunters is here."

"Perfect!" Right now I have to leave. But I trust that you, lady, will do a good job and convince them to stay. If you are willing, hire them immediately."

"B-but according to what I have been told they want to see you. When will it be presented?" The girl insisted and it was not exactly what she said. Otherwise he hadn't presented himself as such before her and that was what she wanted.

"You just do what I ask, you know I'm kind of busy. I will introduce myself when it is time."

The girl made a small pout. As a spoiled child who for the first time knew what it was like to be denied something.

He hung up immediately and rolled his eyes. That girl used to feel very attracted to his alter-ego. He laughed a little because of the irony.

He left the office which, wasn't located where everyone believed. That small office next to the young Sanchez was a facade where he was never seen entering or leaving

That's why those cameras.

Although he considered the tendency of his adoptive father, who was an apparent fan of cameras, distasteful. This time, he only used them to see what was necessary.

He sighed long and heavy. His breaks used to be short since Vlad took over that company to take charge of it. And that night he had to go out and do another job for him.

Oh sure, he felt like a child being sent to the store, but well.

He combed his black hair back with one hand. These strands returned to their place immediately. He tilted his head, moving his neck.

The hardest part of the job was attracting his old friends up there.

The appointment was set to return to see the hunters. And as his boss ordered, he offered everything after immediate hiring.

Valerie was happy, believing that this was her opportunity of all. When directing the group, he had to think about the three, although sometimes the head of the brunette would go through the branches. That Valerie Gray went out self-absorbed, but always with a good intention in between. Sam knew it, even though it did not seem reciprocal to the situation.

"Do you allow us to speak it?" Tucker indicated before this duality of ideas.

"Ah? It's okay. " Paulina answered indifferently.

Between all this, and while the team was away, decided to give notice to his boss.

It took him a while to answer, but it was certain that the monitors had turned on again in that room, where he resided with his arms folded. No longer waiting, if not stalking.

He saw his old friends behind the screen.

"Replaced by Valerie Gray ..." He commented, suffering a slight contraction in the stomach while a smile was outlined on his face. That was a kind of laugh, apparently he had forgotten how to laugh properly.

"But what are they doing?" He asked himself. He erected his position and continued watching. They were talking away from Paulina.

He watched for a few moments as they seemed to argue. Unfortunately he didn't have microphones implanted.

But after a while, he saw how they were returning to Paulina.

Valerie stretched out her hand, however, it was not reciprocated.

The secretary put some papers in his hand. Luckily, they had apparently accepted.

At the time they read and signed those papers, he enlarged the image, focusing on the image of the girl who was once his best friend.

She read and reread, being the last to sign that, as if she were selling his soul to the devil.

That made him smile.

The physical maturity was seen from afar. She was taller, slender, her body an ideal frame for that angelical's face, and those intelligent eyes. Her hair was long, and yet he could not help feeling longing.

"Sam... You didn't change anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam saw the secretary cross-legged with her phone stuck to her ear and all her attitude of 'I dont want to be here'

It was evident that it wasn't a priority.

The work environment wouldnt be the funniest in the world and it basically felt back into high school and at least for a moment the goth girl believed it when she saw the tall, stout and blond concierge on his back, figuring in her head that it was Dash Baxter. Luckily it wasn't like that although, the idea terrified her for a moment.

There was a slight clearing of throat but Valerie was desperate and tried to get the attention of the brunette secretary. Her gesture was of annoyance.

"Wait, Star. The work comes together." She covered the telephone speaker with the palm of his hand.

"Can I help you?" She answered sharply.

"Oh yes, it's also a pleasure to see you, Paulina." Valerie answered with her arms crossed, and if she didn't have them in that position, it was sure that her pose would seem to be defense. "But, first of all, you called us here."

The secretary rolled her eyes and it was obvious she knew.

She heard the phone ring and waved to the girl in front of her to answer.

Upon hearing the voice on the other side of the line, the nerves became apparent.

"Mr. Masters. Oh yes yes, I'm going with that." Paulina answered before hanging up. She answered the other phone right after.

"I call you later, Star"

The female voice coming out of the cell phone seemed to want to say something, but then it was cut by the finger of the owner of that cell phone.

"Whatever, follow me... " She indicated as if she didn't have another. Of course, that was the way she was, but she wasn't the only one with a bad taste in the mouth. The trio of ghost hunters were in the same situation.

"I'll take you to the new offices, where I will give you time to install and fit, according to Mr. Masters, in a while I will come back for you to indicate your established hours and start working tomorrow. Any questions?" She turned to look at them and with the look that showed superiority all the time. She watched the only boy in the group raise his hand.

"Good, let's continue." She ignored him completely, leaving him with a frown.

She went to the first door, letting them pass to a beige-walled office perfectly equipped for the comfort of a fan of weapons, sport, more than anything, by some ghost-hunting devices on the shelves. She supposed it was natural because of her trade.

"You guys can be installed and modify whatever." The girl commented without any hint of grace, and is that she hadn't left much in her workplace when she entered. She pursed his lips a little. That looked more like a comfortable resting room for Miss Gray than a workplace.

"I love it." Valerie commented, approaching the desk, observing her name on a golden plate.

Inside the green door was an office full of monitors and other devices. Tucker's gaze went to the central computer.

Sam couldn't help but start with some suspicion in the face of such wonder. It was true that it wasn't difficult to know that Tucker was the coach among them, so she decided to leave that paranoia aside before commenting and receiving a relaxed response from her team.

She watched the secretary leave and had no choice but to follow her.

Her companions had stayed in their respective offices but only hers was missing.

Paulina remained indifferent until she came to a violet office. The chance the color of each office was curious at least.

"It seems they were busy." The goth girl commented when entering and observe the wide and elegant work space of lavender walls and decoration full of Gothic art. It didn't become alienating, it had a fresh touch.

"The boss likes to know who he hires."

"Weird."

"My work is done." She said, ready to retire.

"Are you crazy? You can't leave me here."

"Agh, your friends didn't make buts. Be a good girl and know the place and unlike you, ghost hunter, I do work." Her hair fluttered as she turned around, her hips moving like a diva. Sam snorted knowing that it really wasn't worth starting to fight with that girl. They were no longer high school girls and that was clear.

Sam looked at the desk. There were some ornaments, a sheet with her name and an arrangement of violet tulips that had a card with his signed by a Masters guy.

She squinted as it was a curious last name to be a coincidence and then she knew it from the beginning. But why would Vlad Masters want something with them? It had been so long since he had disappeared from the map, along with Daniel...

She sighed trying to clear the last three minutes of her thoughts.

Suddenly the objects on the desk seemed so boring, and the office so overwhelming that she decided to leave.

Maybe her best friend Tucker would have some opinion about that.

"Where was it?" She asked herself.

The goth girl looked everywhere. she had to admit it was an elegant building. Every detail was tasteful and perhaps she would feel less overwhelmed if there weren't so many cameras at such specific points that they could record each movement at different angles.

Maybe she was being too curious for her taste but she didn't back down, even at the moment when the ambient music stopped playing in the corridors. She continued on foot, watching as each time the doors were closer together and apparently the rooms were smaller, probably rooms of service. But at the end of the corridor there were some stairs, they seemed extensive. Sam wondered why the hell there wasn't an elevator.

Her common sense made her question what she was doing there, but if they had already agreed to work for a stranger, going down those stairs wasn't the worst of her challenges. However, before she could put one foot on the step she could hear other steps very hurried to approach her. She turned around inertia and thought about hiding, but she wasn't doing something bad, so she didn't move.

She could recognize the pounding of heels. She wasn't wrong. Paulina was hyperventilated and barely holding on to those shoes so fine.

"What are you doing here... ugh, Manson?! I left you in your office" The brunette claimed. Her brown cheeks turned red and it was logical that she wasn't used to running. Sam crossed her arms with a gesture that she used most when she was close to that girl

"Now you're my nanny?" She joked, with an annoying smile for the other.

He could see the girls arguing on the monitor. He breathed a sigh of relief for a moment feared that Miss Manson would be lost in its labyrinthine corridors. Or something worse... Actually, no, but he couldn't let her go deep there. She was an adorable curious, with those gestures of feigned cunning; In essence, she hadn't changed much, not like his now secretary Paulina. But she had grown, and he was dying to discover how much she had changed in her. His smile illuminated by the monitor widened, if he thought about it he looked like a perverse patient from that angle. He turned to stop looking directly at the scene of both girls, not to focus precisely on one. His red eyes shone a little.

"This place is restricted access." The Latina crossed her arms while continuing to claim.

"Are not warnings supposed to come before?" The Goth shook her head after complaining about that. "No it doesn't matter. I just wanted to reintegrate with my colleagues." She clarified, before continuing with that discussion. They couldn't stop looking like high school girls competing and that shocked her enough. It was better not to start with the left foot.

"Could you take me back? Please."

"Ugh..." Paulina looked at her without giving much credit, after that she turned around to start walking. The other only looked up, and then followed.

Once back with Tucker and Valerie, the secretary left them again. Warning them not to be loitering outside their offices.

They stayed talking and she received a little scolding on the phone. She shouldn't let the new ones roam around without supervision. But she couldn't take care of the three of them. Paulina didn't even understand why Manson's office was so far from Foley and Gray's. Perhaps her only mistake wasn't to have warned the Goth girl about snooping since the corridors in that section were curiously deceptive.

"Do not repeat this incident, Miss Sanchez. Oh, and something else. I need you to prepare for the welcome for our new members."

Paulina pursed her lips, they hadn't done something like that for her when she entered.

According to the young Masters, they would make a meeting that looked more like a modest gala. For his taste it was too much luxury for a simple welcome. She had only been given a coffee and a pin from the company.

"Got it boss; I got this. You are with the right person, I'm a specialist in this." She boasted, because that was her chance to impress the boss at least. "Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing, my dear." He answered, his voice was serious and reassuring. So it seemed to Paulina, who was eager to meet her enigmatic boss in person.

The redundancies and ironies didn't stop being presented. He remembered that for the girl he was only a ghost before.


	8. Chapter 8

There was something very strange about that company and it wasn't just her.

It was strange how suddenly it appeared and only in a few years, it's already a bit important in the industry without generating topic of conversation in the middle. It's strange, a boss who is not seen and doesn't appear in anywhere. It dosen't generate any suspicion; but, above all, it was strange that Paulina, the most popular and communicative, worked as a secretary.

And now they wanted to receive them properly, in his words, with a welcome party.

She didn't have much experience, but never heard of a company that did that.

FMasters organization was a mystery.

D.J. Masters, that was the name of the mysterious boss. Sam didn't know if she felt relief or disappointment about it, but at least she was glad that it didn't have to do with Vlad, although in the end he ended up not being the villain, which had worked more than once when they were kids in these adventures She could never forget.

If only they hadn't ended so badly.

She really didn't expect her best friend to have to do with it, but she wanted it. She would love to think that maybe that's why she had accepted without so much protest.

At least Valerie was happy.

For her part, she had no great interest in that party.

It wasn't because of bitterness. She just didn't see the charm in being surrounded by businessmen and pretending employees.

And her parents were even less happy that she joined an organization that specializes in ghost hunting.

Her telephone started to ring. She generally didn't answer it at the time, but that little sound was the one, that Valerie had personalized for when she received her messages.

'I am stuck to the window of your house, leave before your parents call the police'

She smiled, shaking her head.

She immediately went to check that Valerie indeed looked like a starfish attached to the aquarium.

"Manson, I told you we would go out! Why the hell are you still in your pajamas?"

There wasn't even a good morning, as soon as she opened it with that.

"You know that mornings are not my thing." Sam yawned, stretching her arms. It was a good idea to skip the good part of the morning she was conspiring. "And good morning to you, too, Valerie."

"Then come up and change soon, we have a long list of things to do."

"We have?"

"Yes! We have."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No way."

"Ah!" The goth girl exclaimed, going up to his room.

The other girl laughed at her friend's attitude. It had been much easier than other times that dragged her to the mall.

Or anywhere in the morning.

Sam took forever. Rather that seemed to her friend.

Valerie might seem rude, but her delicate side appeared in the mall.

If there were only one pair of shoes or conjunct that she liked on a sideboard, they went in to observe every thing in the store.

By eleven in the morning they had traveled a halfway, until Sam asked for a break.

"I left without breakfast, or you give me a truce or you will have to carry me back."

"That little endurance." Gray scoffed. They stopped at a cafeteria where she ordered a well-loaded American espresso and a croissant, and Sam a cappuccino with almond milk, without much choice in terms of food due to his vegetarian diet.

"You could cut a couple sheets of that macerate, they'll understand for sure."

"Ha, very funny Val." Sam narrowed her eyes that were very fixed on her.

"Okay, don't bother. I'll go buy a salad, it won't take long. Take care of things." Valerie said as she retired. She was more elated than normal and Sam noticed.

Sam took a sip of his coffee, lightly sticking out her tongue after doing this, a product that was really hot.

She lowered the cup, focusing her eyes.

In the distance she saw a familiar face and silhouette. She tried to focus better, thought she was right, because the subject in question seemed to have saluted and come to her.

"It can't be, it's ..."

But at that moment she felt a grip on her arm. She was alerted when she started pulling her.

"Sam, come see this, you have to see this!" Valerie started leading her to who knows where.

"Valerie, what the hell?! Our stuff!"

"Nothing will happen to them, come." Valerie made her run to a huge store and almost hit the sideboard glass.

"Is this important enough to get me here almost carrying me? The only thing Sam saw there were more dresses, but apparently her friend saw something more interesting that she couldn't catch.

Valerie pointed out one among many, of a violet color so exact that she couldn't help seeing the face of her gothic friend reflected on the white face of the delicate mannequin who was carrying it at that time. She played great game with his eyes.

It was completely open from the back and a long skirts fell delicately in contrast to how tight he looked from above.

"It's completely made for you, and now we have the ideal occasion!"

"Oh... About that, I'm not sure I want to attend. That is, they will surely not notice my presence."

"I'll notice. Oh please, Sam. You can't miss this. It's like missing your first day of work, it's not a good impression.

Sam watched her with those big, blackmailed eyes. She frowned because she knew he had no alternative from the beginning. Besides, she could please her friend.

"Okay, but first we go for our stuff, will you?" She sighed deeply, lowering her shoulders.

"Yes!" Valerie celebated.

"We will definitely be back, you need to try on that dress."

"Yes, yes ..." Sam replied. "A victory isn't enough for you today."

Luckily their stuff were still intact.

While picking up her bags, Sam looked around to see if she ran into the guy. But in short he was gone. Perhaps it had only seemed to him.

"What happens? What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. Let's go for that dress."

And as expected. Valerie not only made her try on that elegant curtain, but also bought it. It still took two and a half hours to choose a dress and try on at least seven of them. Much less time than it used to take, to tell the truth.

Sam threw herself on the bed, completely dead. Her feet were killing her completely. It didn't take long to fall asleep even if her cell phone rang like crazy again and again. She didn't wake up.

On the other side of the line, Tucker Foley hung again after stopping at his friend's mailbox for the fifth time in a row.

"How is it that we don't think about it before?" He wondered, taking the papers that were simple copies of the contracts they had already signed.

"D,J. Masters and a ghost hunting company." He frowned. He knew that something was not going well, his friend wasn't the only one to suspect it. So much wonder was no longer reliable, something they should want from them, and that was going to find out by their means. Although he never liked to worry his companions. Above all, because Valerie really was in a better mood than ever.

But in those moments his suspicions subsided a little, ceasing to be so flatly negative.

He hadn't been able to hack the company's system yet. They had quite complex algorithms he had to admit. But he had been able to extract certain information.

There were several companies and organizations affiliated with the above, and the only common factor they all had was an alliance with Vlad Masters. By itself the last name was already a lot of coincidence.

Maybe his friend was just trying to surprise them with this holy party.

He shook his head a few times. He didn't understand what he was pretending no matter how much he turned it around.

If it was him, why so far away?

He was about to dial her friend again, but he repented at the last moment.

The next day they had to attend that meeting and had really not worried about what to wear.

He searched among his things, but had few elegant things to use.

He found a ruined suit and with that smell that the objects that have been stored for a long time say goodbye. Definitely not.

The next day he had to stand very early to get a suit.

He got something simple, but appropriate. But unfortunately, thanks to that he couldn't see Sam. Both girls had left before, because he told Valerie that he would be late because he had to get to wear.

He received a scolding for irresponsible.

And there it was, standing outside the room. He sighed trying to remember how he would say his suspicions to Sam, unfortunately he had forgotten things.

"Whatever." He said, determined to enter.

Tucker didn't expect that there were so many people and much less that many would have dared to dance.

He pulled out his phone to call any of the two girls, but before doing so, he saw a black hair in the distance.

"There you are." He hurried to her, bumping into a waiter. But he managed to take the girl's shoulder with the violet dress.

But what he received was a look with a frown, completely missed.

"Oh, I'm sorry ..." He looked from side to side, but then he went to the bar to call, and of course the woman started at him from afar.

The light and music was extremely dim.

People kept coming, in a few minutes the real party would begin.

Both girls were intertwined by the arm, until the moment when Valerie's phone rang.

She replied when she saw Tucker's name on her screen and she walked to a corner, where he could hear better.

"Tuck, whe-"

"I have something important, I need to talk to Sam. I am at the food bar." He was interrupted abruptly, and apparently with his mouth half full. Val was about to scold him, but he hung up.

"Ah, that Tucker... Sam, we have to ... Sam?" When she turned around, people had begun to cover her eyes. She could still see her dress and the perfect waves in her hair that she had made herself. She stopped going to her when she saw her with someone else who couldn't distinguish perfectly.

The light and music was extremely dim.

People kept coming and in a few minutes they can start the meeting as it should be.

Meanwhile, the guy watched the decoration, his secretary did have good taste. Being the most popular in his time had helped her.

He began to look for her with his eyes among the people. There was no trace of her.

However, he did see something much better.

He avoided getting too close, he didn't want to show up at those moments. The hall had three floors, but it always looked down, because there was the dance floor.

He had restricted the upper part, and limited the party to the first two floors, so he could be watching from above without problem. Like a ghost, laughing at the irony.

He had got the perfect suit. A kind of modern frac, suitable for the occasion. And a half moon mask.

He watched between dresses and masks, a perfect silhouette, dressed in violet, and her hair fell into the neckline of his back.

The girl had felt his insistent look, since he had turned to look for her. Then he could see her face and confirm that it was Samantha.

He turned as soon as he noticed Valerie Gray at her side. Willing to go down to welcome.

The musicians began playing exactly the music he had asked his secretary to program. And it was perfect for those moments.

After circling around the girl, he was finally able to find his secretary in a very striking pink dress.

He had such a good eye, and such a good perception that he even spotted Tucker Foley.

He smiled at the strange high school meeting that had been given, since they weren't the only ones there.

But her eyes were on the girl, Sam, his best friend when he was a preteen.

She barely saw him arrive and lost face colors. He held out his hand, which, without saying a word, she didn't have the option to deny because of the surprise.

When he got her hand, he began to guide her inside the track.

He took a position, posing his hand on his waist and began to mark the step.

"What happen, dear? Have you seen a ghost?"

She was still stunned, and it was that with the mask he could go unnoticed if you didn't look very straight, but the voice, although very changed was unmistakable.

She didn't know what to do in those moments.


End file.
